The present invention relates to fluorescent lamp stabilizer circuit devices, and more particularly relates to a fluorescent lamp stabilizer circuit device which permits an unserviceable fluorescent lamp tube to keep serving and can eliminate flashing problem while turning on a fluorescent lamp.
In a fluorescent lamp device, a stabilizer is used with a starter to heat the tungsten filaments at the two opposite ends of a fluorescent lamp tube premitting the mercury vapor in the tube to be acted upon by a stream of electrons from the cathode thereof so that the fluorescent substance coated on the inside of the tube gives light. In this structure, the starter may fail after having been used for a certain period of time, causing the tungsten filaments at the two opposite ends of a fluroescent lamp tube to be constantly in a heated or extinguished condition which will result in damage to the fluorescent coating in the lamp. Under this condition, the starter and the fluorescent lamp tube must replaced. Further, a flashing problem may frequently occur when turning on a fluorescent lamp.